In Love with a Yandere
by AbbieChan29
Summary: Ayano Aishi. In Budo Masuta's eyes, the prettiest girl in school. So when she asked him if she could join his martial arts club, he was thrilled. Little did he know, she wanted to use the skills he would teach her for a very…. sinister reason.
1. In the beginning

Ayano was on the rooftop, looking down into the plaza. She was gazing at her Senpai, Taro Yamada. In her eyes, a perfect boy. She would have confessed her feeling for him the week she met him, but there was…. competition. Some girls who also had a crush on him. Ayano would have to work hard to make her Senpai hers. Suddenly, her phone buzzed. It was Info Chan. The message read

"I have identified your first rival. Taro's childhood friend, Osana Najimi. Club: None. Strength: Very weak. Personality: Tsundere."

Ayano smiled. She would be easy to take out. It also helped that they were in the same class. She decided to join in on club activities until class started. When she pulled the door open, she slipped inside, masking her usual emotionless face with a friendly smile and wave. She slipped past Budo, who was watching two other members, Shima and Juku, sparring on a mat in the middle. Ayano was already strong and flexible, but she wanted to be able to fight off an attacker, or in her case, anyone who might try to apprehend her. She slipped into the changing stall, put on her uniform. She was already wearing her headband, as it was compulsory to show what club you were in. She walked out, and Shima, who had just beat Juku, requested that they spar. Ayano agreed and easily beat the other girl. Her mother had told her that the Aishi family always had girls, and these girls were very special. They had enhanced senses like hearing and sight, had the ability to run almost indefinitely, and were very strong, but slim and light on their feet. They always had black hair and fair skin, but their eye colour changed depending on the father. Ayano's mother and father both had grey eyes, and this was reflected in Ayano. Ayano had been able to beat everyone almost except in the martial arts club because of theses family traits. Shima was a very competitive girl and insisted they spar again and again. Ayano beat Shima every time, and Shima ended up quite bruised by the end of it. Finally, they went back to class, Ayano having hardly broken a sweat. Shima went to the nurse's office for some ointment for the huge bruise forming on her arm, and everything continued as normal.

-BUDO'S POV-

Budo watched in admiration as Ayano and Shima sparred. He could not take his eyes off Ayano. She was graceful in a brutal way as she blocked and counterattacked at the same time. Her jet black hair swung around gracefully, as she circled around the mat with Shima. The light from the window behind her beautifully illuminated her profile, capturing her beauty. All too soon, the timer went off for class. They packed up and left, going separate ways to their classes.


	2. The girl on fire

After class, Ayano ran to the gardening club. She snuck in, running off with a jerry can fill with gasoline. She ran to the girl's bathroom where a bucket was kept and filled the bucket with the liquid. She paid Info Chan 5 panty shots, and the mysterious girl dropped a box of matches out the window. Ayano grabbed the matches and ran to the roof where she had left the bucket of gasoline. She saw Osana walking into the plaza, and quickly poured the gasoline over the railing, onto the fiery haired girl. Ayano heard a splash and Osana's yells of fury.

"Ugh, are you kidding me, GASOLINE? Who wou-AAAHHHH!" Osana's speech was cut off as Ayano lit a match and dropped it onto Osana. She missed, but it landed in the puddle of flammable liquid around her. The fire flared up immediately, and Osana was engulfed in an inferno. Her gasoline-soaked clothes caught alight soon after. Osana's deafening screaming and shrieking caught the attention of almost the whole school. Ayano grinned, music to her ears. She shoved the matches in her pocket, washed away the last drops of gasoline from the bucket, and put the empty jerry can in the bin. She then ran downstairs to join the rest of the school around Osana's body. Ayano pretended to be shocked, just like the rest of the school. She saw some people crying, some people angry and muttering things like

"Who would do this?" But the majority were stunned into a stupor. Ayano decided to mimic the latter, so she put on a shocked face, and wandered around the area, awaiting the police.

-BUDOS POV-

Budo arrived at the scene just after Ayano did. He saw her looking shocked, and decided to go see if she was ok. He tapped her on the shoulder and spoke up

"Hey, Ayano… are you ok?"

"Yeah… I'm ok." She replied. "I didn't really know Osana that well… so it's not as hard for me as it is for others."

"That makes sense. Well, as long as you are ok."

"I'm fine, thanks, Budo!"

"Bye, Ayano."

"Bye."

Budo walked away, pleased. He was trying to get closer to Ayano, trying to win her heart. He loved no one else, and he wanted her. He looked back to see her comforting some of Osana's friends. He smiled, she really was a nice girl.

-AYANOS POV-

Ayano was annoyed at Budo, for talking to her. She didn't like making fake emotions, it was boring. She needed to do it so no one thought she was weird. She decided to build up her reputation, by talking to some of Osana's friends. She hadn't even looked at the body yet. She slipped closer to where Osana lay, dead. Her skin was charred black, blistered and peeling. Her hair had burnt from the end of her twin tails up, so it was burnt a lot shorter than it had been. Her clothes were burnt almost off. Ayano slowly pretended to be horrified, widening her eyes and covering her mouth. She ran off to her classroom, where all the teachers had asked everyone to go, while the police arrived. She was questioned by the policed, but cried, and asked if she was in trouble, basically pretending to be a shy, normal girl. The police suspected nothing. Ayano grinned on the inside. She had gotten away with murder! She knew that everyone would be on edge now, so she didn't want to kill much more people unless it was important. She headed home, and decided to be a good student, and study.


	3. Suicide?

The students of Akademi high acted stranger than usual as Ayano walked through the halls. They were looking all around them, and were a lot more on edge. Ayano almost felt sorry for them. They all saw Osana, dead on the ground, and she hadn't hidden the fact it was a murder. She knew she had to either not kill anyone for a while, or frame someone else for it so that they would think the culprit was caught. She considered her options. She knew Kokona Haruka had a bit of interest in her senpai, she could use her. Ayano had stalked Kokona a bit after she learned of her feelings, and discovered she was engaging in compensated dating in Shisuta town. She could use this.

A bit later, Ayano put a note in Kokona's locker, asking her to meet her on the roof after school. She had a plan to ease the tension around the school. In class, the teacher let them do whatever they liked for one class, so Ayano practiced mocking Kokona's writing from a homework sheet she stole from her bag. She then used her writing style to write a suicide note. It read;

"To whoever finds this,

I cannot live in this world any longer. I have committed crimes; the murder of Osana Najimi, and I was engaging in compensated dating. The guilt was too much. I have decided to leave this world, and start anew wherever I end up.

Don't feel sorry for me Saki, or Koharu or Mei, or all my other friends. I had many great times with you, I'm sorry I kept it all a secret. I hope you can forgive me for what I did.

-Kokona Haruka"

Ayano smiled, and tucked it into her pocket. The bell went for lunch, and she headed up to the roof. She saw Kokona was already headed up there, and followed, a few feet away. Kokona reached the meeting spot, and stood looking over the railing. Ayano snuck up behind her. She pushed her once in the back.

"Ugh. Wha-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ayano reached down and grabbed Kokona's shoes, flipping the girl into the air. Kokona overbalanced, and fell from the roof, screaming all the way down the three stories. There was a sickening crunching sound, and Ayano was left holding Kokona's shoes, which she placed by the railing, in the last place Kokona stood before she "killed herself". Ayano pulled the suicide note out of her pocket, and placed it in front of the shoes, weighing it down with a small pebble that was lying on the ground. After making sure that it wouldn't blow away, Ayano decided to go for a walk and 'discover' the body. She hurried to the ground floor, and then walked past the delinquents, who muttered things like 'get lost' at her. She pretended to see something in the corner of her eye, by the incinerator. She pretended to go and take a closer look. She 'discovered' the body. And she screamed.

A male and a female delinquent decided to investigate why the charcoal haired student was screaming her head off. They walked in, sarcastic remarks on the tips of their tongues, and then they saw the body.

Her neck was twisted at 180 degrees, her left arm dislocated and at a disturbing angle to her body. Blood had poured out of her shattered skull, and pooled around Kokona, bits of flesh and skull scattered around. Even for the delinquents, this was too much, and they gasped and dropped their weapons. Ayano had stopped screaming, but fell to her knees, crying her eyes out like a normal student would. Not long after, Kyoshi Taiso the gym teacher arrived, as she had heard the screaming. She saw the body, and immediately got out her phone to call the police.

"There's been a death at Akademi high school. We need help right away." She put her phone in her pocket and knelt down beside Ayano. Ayano covered her face with her hands and sobbed. Kyoshi didn't know what to say, so she simply put her arm around the girl. Ayano knew that most girls would find this comforting, so she buried her head in the older woman's shoulder. The police arrived, and found what appeared to be a suicide. Ayano was questioned, but acted the same as she did before, crying, asking if she was in trouble. She saw that the police officers looked very concerned, and she knew she had convinced them. The faculty decided to send all the students home, and close the school for a week. Ayano was glad. This would give her time to come up with plans for eliminating anyone else. She had exhausted herself acting innocent, so she read manga and went to bed early, though not before licking the tooth marks on the half eaten apple in her Senpai shrine. She slept well, and had dream about marrying Senpai.


	4. Yandere Vision - Mission Mode part 1

Ayano ran through the dark streets of Shisuta Town. It was midnight. She was dressed in black pants, a black t-shirt, and had a mask covering her mouth and nose. She also had a long black cloak on her back that trailed out behind her. Her soft-soled boots made no sound on the street as she ran towards the city centre. Info-Chan wanted her to meet there at 12:10 AM. She told her to dress like the way she was, for some unknown reason. Ayano didn't mind. She guessed she would be meeting someone new, and Info-Chan was protecting her identity. She didn't know what the cloak was for though. Ayano arrived at the meeting spot at 12:09, and waited a little bit away, just out of sight. She saw two figures arrive, dressed similarly to her. One of them removed their hood, and moonlight reflected off their glasses. Ayano knew this must be Info-Chan, as she knew she had glasses. Ayano knew she could trust Info-Chan, but had a kitchen knife strapped to her belt anyway. She strode up to the two figures, the unknown one still with a hood over their face.

"Ahem." Ayano cleared her throat.

"Ah, Ayano-Chan. Good to finally meet you." Info-Chan greeted, pulling her hood back up. This cast a shadow on her face, preventing Ayano from seeing who she was.

"Info-Chan. So we finally meet." The two girls shook hands, then Ayano turned to the third person.

"Who do is this?" She asked Info-Chan.

"This is… your client. She has a favour to ask."

"May I ask her name?" The third figure spoke up.

"I-I'm Yui Rio. I heard from Info-Chan that you could help me…" She trailed off.

"That depends on what you need. How could I help?"

"I…. I need you to… get rid of someone for me… Info-Chan said you could do that?"

"First, prove that it is you." Without any objection, the girl removed her hood to reveal it was, in fact, Yui Rio. Ayano was glad. Yui had a reputation for liking violence, and she knew she wouldn't tell anyone.

"Who do you need me to get rid of?"

"Musume Roanshaku. See, I've had a crush on Haruto Yuto for a while, and she has too. She said if I go near him, she'll get her Dad to bankrupt my parents. Her Dads a loan shark, you see, and my parents have just taken a loan from him. I warned them not to, but they didn't listen."

"Ok, I could do it even tonight, if you like. But, who is responsible for what I'm wearing?" Ayano asked. Yui spoke up.

"Me. Musume has a silly fear of people in cloaks since her mother was killed by someone wearing one when she was a child. It is a stupid fear, but I thought you could use that to scare her. You probably know, but I'm very violent. I like scaring people."

"Good. Do you have her address? I need that."

"Sure. She lives on 28 Shisuta High street." Ayano gasped. She lived next door to Senpai! She could get a peek at him sleeping!

"I know where that is. I can make her disappear, or I can leave her body there. What would you like?"

"If you could make her disappear, that would be good. I don't want people freaking out. Some people know we have had conflict, and they might blame me because of my reputation."

"Got it. Musume won't come to school tomorrow. Easy." Ayano smiled. "I don't need anything in return. I doubt you could help much, anyway." Ayano turned away. "See you tomorrow." She ran off into the night, towards Musume's house. When she arrived, she realised she had no idea what room Musume's was. She needs a way to find out, she needed to SEE. Suddenly, everything turned a purplish-blue, and everything was moving slightly slower than usual. She looked at Musume's house, and in the room on the second floor, closest to her, the window wide open, the outline of a sleeping girl was highlighted in red. Ayano recognised the figure as her target. She saw the figure of a man sleeping in another room, this time highlighted in green. That must be Mr Roanshaku. Ayano looked to the left, at Senpai's house. His parents and sister were highlighted in green, but he was highlighted in a shade of pink. Ayano smiled. She could always find her Senpai now! She looked back at the house she needed to focus on. Ayano easily scaled the wall and climbed through the open window. Immediately, the smell of floral perfume hit her nose. It was sickly and fake smelling and almost made her eyes water. The room was large, with cream walls and a white ceiling. The floor was wooden boards, with a huge fluffy pink rug in the middle. A large bed was in the corner farthest from the window, and there was a white floating shelf above it, holding many stuffed animals. A table next to the bed held some manga, a glass of water, a torch, and her smartphone that was plugged into the wall. On the wall next to the window was a huge double wardrobe and a set of drawers, made out of white-washed wood. Opposite the bed was the door, and next to the door was a desk and chair with clutter all over it. The walls had posters of idols and the like stuck to them, and Musume was sound asleep in the bed. Ayano pulled something out of her pocket, that Info-Chan had given her. It was a cloth, sealed in a zip-lock bag. The cloth had been soaked in chloroform, and there was writing on the bag that said

"Just in case.". Ayano crossed the room to stand by Musume's bed, opened the bag, and put the chloroformed cloth over the girl's mouth and nose. Musume woke up from the sudden pressure on her face, only to see someone wearing a cloak. Her eyes widened in terror, but she could not scream. Suddenly, her eyes flickered shut from the chloroform, and she was back to sleep. Ayano picked up the girl and threw her across her back like a fireman would. She climbed out of the window, lowering the girl to the ground so she could pick her up. She picked her up in a much more comfortable way and started running.

A.N. This chapter is kinda strange. I was bored when I was writing it. I wanted Ayano-Chan to be able to use Yandere Vision, and I wanted to do a chapter based on mission mode. Oh, and about the cloak and Musume's Mum? I kinda assumed that since she isn't mentioned in the game, she might be dead. The cloak? I was bored to heckydizzle while writing this. Please don't stalk me while I sleep.

Anyway, thanks for reading, and thank you, for following the development of Yandere Simulator. XD (what even is my life anymore).

-Tsubaki


	5. Authors Note

Hey everyone.

Chapter four of In Love With A Yandere is out, but I don't know if the email was sent out, as I didn't get it. Well it's out, but it's REEAAAALLLLLY strange, thanks to me being bored. Also, I just made an account on Wattpad, go follow me on there. My username is TsubakiHanyou, same as this one. I'm just starting to write chapter five, it should be out in a few weeks.

Heres a joke:

My Life XD

-Tsubaki


	6. A Yandere Tale Authors Note Sorry

So, a few people have been following and favouriteing my story 'A Yandere Tale'.

Welp, I'm not writing it anymore. I am focusing all my writing on In Love With A Yandere. Please do not ask when 'A yandere Tale will be updated, because the answer is; it won't.

thanks for supporting me, and thank you for following the development of yandere simulator.

(please end me)


	7. Yandere Vision - Mission Mode part 2

Ayano finally stopped running when she reached the outskirts of town. Her destination was in sight. She knew that the chloroform was wearing off, as Musume was starting to stir. Ayano pushed open the door to the abandoned factory.

The factory had been left to rot for 5 years. Ayano could not remember really what happened, but she knew from exploring that there were barrels of sulphuric acid on the second floor. She knew from science class that sulphuric acid could easily dissolve a human body. She sat Musume down on a chair that was there, and used her belt to strap the unconscious girl to it around her waist. Ayano pulled out her knife. Musume finally woke up, and looked around groggily. She suddenly realised that she wasn't in her bed. She whipped her head around towards Ayano, but all she could see in there dark was the silhouette of a cloaked figure, holding a knife. Musume screamed and tried to run, but Ayano's leather belt held her still. Ayano grabbed her right hand and with one swift movement, cut off her index finger. Musume screamed, blood streaming out of her hand. Tears were pouring out of her eyes almost as fast as the blood pouring out of her. Ayano grinned. The screams were music to her ears. Ayano walked around behind the girl, and found an axe just sitting on the ground. She picked it up slowly, letting it drag on the ground. Musume heard the sound of metal on concrete and started to panic. She desperately struggled against the belt, but it was no use. Ayano dropped the axe in front of her, thinking about using it for later. She got out her knife and ran it down Musume's arm, from her shoulder to her wrist, opening a large gash all the way along. Musume screamed again and cried more, calling to her dad.

"Daddy! Help me!" She cried.

"Daddy can't hear you, Musume." Ayano said, making her voice sound dangerous. Musume stopped calling out and looked at her.

"Why are you doing this? What did I do to you?" Ayano smirked.

"Nothing. But you did hurt someone else." Ayano stepped in a way so that moonlight shone on her face.

"A-Ayano?"

"The one and only!" Ayano said in a sing-song voice. "Now, it is time for you to die!" She grabbed the axe, and took a swing at the terrified girl. She hit her square on the neck, decapitating her in one go. Her head went flying across the room, spraying blood. Ayano picked up the head, and carried it up to the second floor, dumping it in a barrel of sulphuric acid. It began to dissolve, and Ayano grinned. She disposed of the body in the same way, and found an old mop to use to get rid of the blood. She added that to the acid, along with the axe. She knew that at least the axe handle would dissolve, getting rid of her fingerprints. She put the lid back on the barrel, and headed home. It was about 1am. She put her clothes in the washing machine, and went to sleep.

 **A.N. Thanks for reading so far. I'm not sure why you have, my writing is not THAT good. Mokmojnjnvtfytftg sorry for this chapter being a bit silly again. I wanted to get it out quickly so I rushed it ?. Cya later.**


	8. Authors note PLEASE READ

Hello, everyone.

I have seen a lot of people start following 'In Love With A Yandere'. Unfortunately, I will not be posting it anymore on this site. I am going to redo some parts and start posting exclusively on Wattpad. If you want to find me there, my username is AbbieChan29, same as here.

Thanks for your time,

Abbie


End file.
